<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not like the Romance Holo's by ASOBlueRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242284">Not like the Romance Holo's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOBlueRose/pseuds/ASOBlueRose'>ASOBlueRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Pining, Reunions, Romance, Sarcasm, Surprise Kissing, jessix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOBlueRose/pseuds/ASOBlueRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse just returned from ARC training, and he needs a physical before he can be approved for active duty. Enter Kix, who hasn't seen him in months...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clone Haven Ship of the Month</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not like the Romance Holo's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for Clone Haven's Jessix month, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today had been a complete blur for Kix. It wasn't that he was too wrapped up in his work, or that the Shiny's had decided to pull some stunt to make complete shebs of themselves, giving him a headache in the process. No, the day had gone rather smoothly in fact. It was just his last patient before he got off rotation had his heartbeat in his ears and throat. His feet felt too heavy as his steady footfalls carried him to the examination room only used for Officers and Special Forces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peering down at his data pad one last time, he read the medical record on his screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CT-5597.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His last Physical had been before he had been shipped out to Kamino for ARC training. He had returned days ago, but their duties kept them apart. At least he had his work to distract him during the day. The nights had been the hardest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly he hadn't pictured their reunion like this either. The holonet and holomovies that command approved for them to see might have portrayed them as running over to their sweethearts on the docks of the Venators, sweeping them up in their arms and spinning them as the music swelled and as they kissed. That was a life the Republic liked to portray them as having to the public. Even if many of them knew it was a farce to begin with. He knew some of them had people on the outside, even then, it wasn't nearly anything as romanticized or dramatic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Kix's own reunions were nothing more than a visual confirmation that they were still alive, followed by a close observation of each limb to see if it was man or machine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll have to do that for him too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidents happen even during training. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That thought had him pause at the door to the examination room. He had seen when Fives and Echo had come back from ARC training, he remembered when he'd had to peel away Rex's armor to treat a laceration, how stronger, bulkier, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped </span>
  </em>
  <span>they all were. Would Jesse look any different? They all had returned confident, holding their heads up high, their walk sure of every step. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Only one way to find out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep, calming breath, Kix punched in the door code. He stepped inside, looking down at his datapad, his heart thumping in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he went to read off of the datapad when his arms were suddenly ensnared in a vice grip. The piece of technology clattered to the ground, forgotten, as Kix found his air being pleasantly stolen through his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He returned Jesse’s embrace the best he could, though Kix found his arms completely full between the bulkier armor and his riduur’s massive form. Large hands swept down over the blue stripes of Kix’s gauntlets to the whites of his thighs, the medic unable to stop a noise that made him turn red from being swallowed into the kiss. The chart hanging on the back of the door thudded and shuddered as Kix was lifted up, his legs wrapping around Jesse’s waist for purchase and balance. For the first time in his short life, Kix didn’t know where to put his hands. Thus, they moved like liquid over Jesse’s body, exploring everything and anything there was to touch until finally, finally- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jesse panted, parting from the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Hi’? You kiss me like that and all you can say is… ‘hi’?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ARC Trooper grinned “Well I don’t think what I was going to say would have been appropriate for a patient and their doctor,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kix rolled his eyes “As if this isn’t already inappropriate, and I think you broke my datapad,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faux-pouting, Jesse’s eyes became those puppy-like wonders Kix could only ponder if they were all capable of doing too “Aww, I’m sorry, it's almost like I wanted to see you or something and not a stupid ‘pad for a physical I don’t even need.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you a physical,” Kix grumbled, and pulled in Jesse for another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly like the cheesy harlequin holo’s, but Kix had to admit, Jesse always knew how to sweep him off his feet.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>